


Longing For Your Poison

by legendarylezbian



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/pseuds/legendarylezbian
Summary: Eve wanted to bite the smirk off her face, and she leaned forward as she gripped the gun tighter in her hand. It was the last lie she held onto, the tool she used to trick herself into thinking that she was the one in control.





	Longing For Your Poison

"Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax."

Eve did, keeping her Sig Sauer pistol between them as Villanelle advanced until the barrel touched her chest. She knew Eve wouldn't pull the trigger, and that was so infuriating. 

She'd spent months tracking Villanelle, thinking about her, obsessing over her. Coming face to face with the stark reality that she'd let everything else slide. Her marriage, her job--it was sad those were the only two things she cared about. Aside from the assassin smirking at her. 

Eve wanted to bite the smirk off her face, and she leaned forward as she gripped the gun tighter in her hand. It was the last lie she held onto, the tool she used to trick herself into thinking that she was the one in control. Villanelle let out a sigh as the barrel dug deeper into her stomach. She met Eve's eyes daringly, and then her mouth was right there. Eve growled, pushing the gun deeper as she closed the distance. 

Villanelle kissed her back readily, her tongue flicking past her lips. Eve angled the gun so it was pointed at Villanelle's chest, and she closed her eyes, almost hoping that this kiss would be the death of her. She didn't want to live after this; the shame was too much to take, and she didn't ever want to be the kind of person who made out with murderers and liked it. She should be arresting Villanelle or killing her, but instead, she bit down on Villanelle's bottom lip, hard, and in response, Villanelle pushed her into the nearest wall. 

Eve held onto the cold metal of the gun as Villanelle grasped Eve's shirt, whipping it over her head and pulling her hair, causing Eve to hiss in pain.

It had taken Villanelle three weeks to find the safe house, and Eve really didn't know how either of them was still breathing.

The answer wasn't something Eve wanted to think about, so she pushed Villanelle away, her finger resting on the trigger of her pistol. Her lies were wearing thin, just like the ice she was treading on. 

"See you next time, Eve Polastri," Villanelle said, then walked out of the front door.

Time to find a new safe house.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble because I am obsessed with this show. Hope you like :) Freak out with me, please.


End file.
